Bar equivocado
by AquaHonda
Summary: Un elegante caballero vuelve de vacaciones para volver a su rutina habitual, pero se dará cuenta que no todo era tan "igual" como antes. UsUk.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola~ Este es el primer UsUk que escribo así que sed buenos, por favor :). Espero seguir este fic dentro de poco (aun tengo que acabar el Asakiku y meterlo en el ordenador, así que aun tengo trabajo -.-'') Espero que os guste!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no es mio :(, pero si lo fuera sería algo parecido por AllxArtie! 8D

* * *

Después de su agotador trabajo, Arthur Kirkland se dirigió a su bar favorito, un bar completa y enteramente inglés, como él: el Evil Jack.

Era su rutina habitual, después de organizar y cerrar su librería, se marchaba al bar inglés donde, además de buena cerveza, también actuaban grupos desconocidos que tocaban piezas de los Rolling Stones, Queen, Beatles y demás grupos anglosajones.

Además, todos los jueves venía algún que otro escritor para hablar de sus libros y, a veces, sobre otros grandes libros, todos ingleses, por su puesto. Una vez, hasta él mismo había hablado de uno de sus autores favoritos, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Había esperado 3 semanas para volver a aquel paraíso, ya que había acudido a la presentación del nuevo libro de Ken Follett en Gales, y, de paso, visitar a su hermano John. Lo que no sabía era que su hermano quería contarle las mil y una cosas que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron y, mucho menos, que se demora tanto. ¿Cómo se podía tardar tres semanas en contarle a alguien que habías empezado a cultivar hortalizas y verduras en una casa de campo a las afueras de Cardiff y que habías empezado a salir con una sinvergüenza que te había dejado por un banquero ricachón? Vale que eso último era duro, pero lo había superado hacía tiempo y la cosa no era para estar casi un mes contándoselo. Pero John siempre le contaba todo con pelos y señales, incluso los días en los que únicamente se dedicaba a dormir, comer y arreglar un poco el jardín.

Ahora, el agotado inglés volvía a su habitual rutina después de la extensa charla familiar, sin saber que había cambiado rotundamente.

Antes de entrar, el inglés supo que aquello le daba mala espina. Lo primero fue que, desde fuera, se escuchaba un escándalo enorme. ¿Habían encontrado nuevos clientes? Ya que, aunque los jueves llegaban más personas por causa de las actuaciones, las reunidas allí nunca excedían de treinta o cuarenta personas, por lo que apenas había ruido, además de que todo el mundo estaba en silencio absoluto cuando hablaban los escritores.

Lo segundo que le impresionó fue el olor. En el ambiente, había un fuerte olor a patatas fritas y otros olores que el inglés no llegó a detectar. ¿Desde cuando habían empezado a cocinar? Ya que, lo único que servían sólido en aquel bar eran los típicos aperitivos para acompañar a las bebidas. Sin contar que estaba terminantemente prohibido traer ningún tipo de comida al bar.

Pero, cuando abrió la puerta, el inglés estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

El elegante bar inglés al que tanto adoraba se había convertido en quien-sabe-qué americano, ya que la amplia bandera estadounidense al fondo lo dejaba bien claro. Los bancos y taburetes, antes elegantes y oscuros, habían pasado a unos colores extravagantes y exagerados. Lo mismo pasaban con los suelos y paredes que, aún siendo blancos, tenían líneas de azul intenso y rojo chillón por todas partes.

Y, para colmo, el escenario donde antes había actuado miles de famosos escritores y eruditos, era ahora una mini-discoteca donde sonaba "musiquilla" americana.

¿A quién se le ocurriría cambiar el elegante bar inglés por esa mierda de cafetería? El malhumorado inglés intentó dirigirse a la barra sin éxito, ya que había una gran cola para coger la comida rápida que servían allí.

Por consiguiente, se dirigió a una la única mesa que estaba vacía para esperar a un camarero para que lo atendiera.

Pasaron 40 minutos sin que viniera ningún camarero pero, cuando estaba a punto de irse, llegó un apresurado empleado aún con el corazón en boca, para que se detuviese.

En un primer momento, el inglés intentó replicarle por toda la humillación y el odio de encontrarse a tu bar preferido convertido en una birria de cafetería.

Pero, su enojo se apaciguó al ver la cara del dependiente.

Era un rubio de ojos azules, con lentes cristalinas de escudo para que nadie pudiera quitarles sus preciados diamantes de color turquesa. Hablaba acaloradamente, inspirando muchas veces por falta de oxígeno. Pero el inglés no se daba cuenta de lo decía el dependiente, ya que, sin saber como, solo podía fijarse en la cara de ese sujeto, mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a enrojecer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Se había enamorado de aquel sujeto.

* * *

Os ha gustado? Espero que sí! -w-

Sobre Arthur Conan Doyle y Ken Follett, yo soy muy fan suya (aunque solo me he leido La caida de los gigantes xD) Y cuando ayer me di cuenta que había su nuevo libro en la librería y hoy que había una entrevista con el en la tele, me sentí taaaaan feliz que sabía que tenía que publicar este fic.

**P.D.1 **Por si no lo sabeis, el nuevo libro, El Invierno del mundo, trata sobre la 2º GUERRA MUNDIAL (siii, ya sabeis lo que significa...)

**P.D. 2 **Os prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible ^^

Y, porfi pleaseeeeee, reviews~~


	2. Capítulo 2

HI, BOYS AND GIRLS~ owo

Ya está aquí el nuevo capi de Bar Equivocado -w- Espero que os guste ^^~

* * *

El inglés estuvo mucho tiempo mirándole a los ojos, hasta que el dependiente empezó a zarandearlo y a gritarle por la oreja, tan fuerte que, durante un instante, la música de la mini-discoteca parecía un susurro en comparación.

-¡¿ESTAS BIÉN, TÍO!? ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS!?

-Ojos turquesa…- fue lo único que dijo el inglés, aún moribundo.

-OH MY GOD! ESTÁ FATAL! Mis ojos son azules, AZULES. Como el cielo o el mar. Llamen a un médico, repito, llamen a un médico!- gritaba el dependiente, como si estuviese en una serie melodramática.- No te preocupes THE HERO sabe que hacer en estos casos.- dijo, mientras se acercaba al ojiverde con la boca abierta.

Pero justo cuando se empezaron a tocar sus labios, el inglés salió del trance, empujándole y alejándose unos metros de él.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES, IDIOTA!?- chilló el inglés, todo rojo y con los pelos de punta.

-Salvarte la vida- dijo el ojiazul, con una sonrisa- lo he hecho bien, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no, bloddy wanker!- acto seguido, el ojiverde se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

-"¿Qué he hecho?"-pensó Arthur- "Yo nunca me he comportado así; además, ese maldito dependiente…"

Se llevó la mano la pecho, su corazón estaba a mil por hora, y sus mejillas ardiendo como el fuego.

-"No sería… Imposible, no podría haberme enamorado de ese dependiente alto, rubio, de ojos azules, atractivo… HOLY SHIT! Me he enamorado de ese idiota y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza-".

-¡Espera Arthur!- escuchó el inglés, con una voz familiar.

Y así era, detrás suya y por segunda vez, el mismo dependiente venía rápidamente, como si fuera reencuentro de película, con lo que parecía ser su maletín en la mano.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- tartamudeó el ojiverde, volviendo a sonrojarse.- ¿Y-Y como sabes mi nombre?

-El Hero es omnipotente y omnisapiente- dijo el americano- Además de que habías dejado el maletín dentro con una ficha de identificación pegada a él.-le debolvió el maletín al inglés.- Aquí tienes.

El ojiverde rápidamente te lo quitó de las manos para ver si todo estaba en orden.

No era por que no confiara en él, sino que tenía esa manía siempre que le devolvían las cosas, por no hablar de que era una gran escusa para poder tapar la cara.

-Por cierto- prosiguió el ojiazul- he visto que también lees a Mr. Poe.

El inglés se volvió a él, sorprendido.

-¡TÚ LEES AL GRANDÍSIMO EDGAR ALLAN POE!

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó el ojiazul- es uno de mis escritores favoritos y es AMERICANO- esto último lo había dicho con gran énfasis, chiribitas en los ojos y lo que parecían ser estrellitas alrededor de su cara.

-Tú todo lo que es estadounidense lo adoras, ¿verdad?- preguntó Arthur, un tanto contraído.

-Of course, todo lo que hacen los Estados Unidos es maravilloso: la Coca-Cola, las hamburguesas, los perritos calientes…

-La crisis mundial, las guerras en Oriente medio…-siguió el inglés,- No todo lo que hacen los americanos es bueno.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero hicieron una cosa maravillosa.

-¿Lo qué?

-¡A mí!- gritó Alfred, apuntándose a sí mismo.

-Que modesto…-dijo irónicamente Arthur .

-¿A qué sí? Pero también hay algo precioso que no hicieron los estadounidenses.

-¿Y que es esa cosa tan soberbia y fascinante que está a la altura de los estadounidenses?-¡A TI!

El inglés se puso todo rojo.

-"¿Cómo puede decir ese bloddy wanker cosas tan lindas como si nada?"-pensó

-Yo soy Alfred F. Jones- siguió el estadounidense- Soy dueño de la cafetería American Day, musculoso, atractivo y, por supuesto, UN HÉROE ESTADOUNIDENSE. ¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Arthur Kirkland- dijo, recobrando la compostura- Un caballero inglés hasta el betún de los zapatos.

-¿Qué es betún?- preguntó Alfred.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Es la crema que pones en los zapatos para que queden brillantes y limpios.-respondió el ojiverde- ¿Cómo puedes ser dueño de una cafetería sin saber nada de eso?

-Es que la tengo hace poco y no sé como apañarme… Aún no he acabado ni de restaurarla…

Eso atrajo al inglés.

-Espera un momento. ¿Eres el dueño de la cafetería de antes?

-Sí, es mi cafetería-hamburguesería-heladería-bar, ¿por-

-Así que fuiste tu el que destrozó mi querido bar- masculló Arthur con cara de pocos amigos y una oscura nube negra de fondo.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!- dijo americano, nervioso- El dueño no podía pagar sus deudas, así que vendían el bar y yo se lo compré y lo cambié un poco... Pero no quería enfadar a nadie. I'm sorry, excuse me, I'M VEEERY SORRY! - esto último lo dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.-Tranquilo, no me molesta MUCHO- remarcó el ojiverde, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención.- Porque aún no has acabado de restaurarla, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me faltan una parte de la barra y algunos taburetes pero…

-Pues te prohíbo que lo restaures. Iré allí todos los días sin falta, y me tienes que atender tú si quieres que vuela. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- añadió el inglés, demasiado testarudo y tímido para mirarle a la cara,

-¿Quieres decir que si dejo eso tal y como está, vendrás a verme todos los días?- preguntó Alfred con pequeñas estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si, eso he dicho.

-WONDERFUL~!-ahora la cara de Alfred estaba radiante como el sol.- Por supuesto que lo aré. Te amo Artie. TE AMO~.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, idiota.- dijo el ojiverde, todo colorado.- Y no me llames así mi nombre es Arthur. A-R-T-H-U-R.

-Por supuesto, Artie~.

El inglés lo dejó por imposible, pensando como sería su nueva rutina a partir de ahora…

* * *

Que, os ha gustado? Debo decir que lo de los ojos turquesa se lo debo a MyobiXHitachiin y lo de que aun esté aun una parte del bar inglés a más reviews que me mandaron. Así que podría decirse que este capitulo tiene un cacho de vosotros :D

Gracias por todo, espero reviews y acabar lo antes posible el siguiente capi~~


	3. Capítulo 3

He tardado un poquito.(En realidad pensaba alargarlo más no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que lo dejé así)

Espero que os guste :3

* * *

Era un día normal, llovía como era normal en Londres y las calles empezaban a oscurecer; haciendo que las personas se marcharan a sus casas lo antes se apresuraba a recoger la librería lo mas rápido posible."No es porque quiera verle. Si me apresuro es porque cuanto antes entre, antes podré salir de ese antro infernal"- musitaba para si mismo una y otra vez el inglés, pero el latido de su corazón y sus sonrojos decían lo había autoconvencido de que lo que sentía por el americano no era amor, aunque cada vez le costaba más creerlo.-"¿Y qué si me he enamorado de él?" - se preguntaba a veces- "Soy un hombre tímido, huraño y terco. ¿Por qué querría salir conmigo? Seguro que le gustan las mujeres guapas y extrovertidas como él. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Puede que para las mujeres resultase atractivo, ¿pero para los hombres? Con mis anchas cejas y mis pequeños aires de grandeza, ningún hombre se me acercaba, a excepción de John y los clientes de la tienda. Además, ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Seguramente se reiría y se largaría de allí, y nunca más se volverían a ver... En ese caso prefiero quedarme así, aguantando lo que siento". Y esos seguían siendo sus pensamientos mientras llegaba a su renovado bar. Abrió la puerta, dejando atrás el gran bullido de la cafetería estadounidense y dirigiéndose a una zona un tanto apartada de ella, donde no había nadie sentado en ella.

Tomó asiento en una butaca de la barra, mientras esperaba a que el dependiente le atendiera y pudiera así traerle el pedido. Pero no era solamente por eso por lo que loe quería ver…

-Así que ya estás aquí- dijo el americano, todo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal, está a tu gusto?

-Lo estaría si no hubieras puesto esta idiotez de pancarta en la entrada.- decía mientras apuntaba a la gran pancarta de miles de colores, con arco iris y estrellitas con las palabras "Sitio para Arthur Kirkland" con letras grandes y fluorescentes.

-¿Crees que he exagerado _a little_?

-_A LITTLE_? Lo que has hecho es destrozar el poco entusiasmo que me quedaba con ese cartelito.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- chilló el inglés- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso!?

-Creía que te gustaría- musito el estadounidense, un poco deprimido.

-N-No es que no me guste, solo es que, solo es que…

-¿Si?

-…- Arthur estaba rojo hasta por las orejas.

El americano le abrazó sin previo aviso, haciendo sonrojarlo más.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES _BLOODY GIT?_!

-Es que vi tu cara y me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarte…

-Ese no es motivo para hacerlo, idiota.

-Pero no estas oponiendo ninguna resis-

Acto seguido, el ojiverde empujó al americano con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-_You…-_dijo el inglés, con lágrimas en los ojos- Tu no entiendes nada. No entiendes lo que siento.- salió de allí a toda prisa.

Alfred tardo un momento en incorporarse.

-"¿Por que Arthur ha hecho eso? -se preguntaba- No será.

También el estadounidense empezó a correr, intentando alcanzar a Arthur para que, sin más dilación, pudiera declararse como es debido.

* * *

Os gustó? La verdad es que es bastante cortito, espero que me podáis perdonar ;w; Debo dar las gracias por vuestro reviews. NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN VOSOTROS NI UN INSTANTE! y también me gustaría que pusierais más porfii~

Os amo casi tanto como quiere Alfie a Artie. (y eso es muuucho)

Os espero en el siguiente capi~


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí teneis w Espero que os guste~

* * *

Alfred seguía corriendo a toda prisa, sin parar siquiera un instante para tomar aliento.

-"¿Dónde se ha metido?"- pensaba, sin detenerse- "Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrar a mi Artie."

Lo había visto salir de la puerta hacía apenas unos minutos, todo rojo y llorando a lágrima viva, escapando del rubio a la velocidad del rayo.

También el estadounidense había salido corriendo tras él sin perder un instante, para así poder parar al inglés y pedirle una explicación por su extraña conducta. Pero ya llevaba un buen rato buscándole y no lo había visto aún.

Había buscado en toda la redonda, hasta preguntó a cada persona que pasaba por su lado si le había visto.

Nada.

Salió de la ciudad, intentando encontrarle en las oscuras afuera, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, Jones estaba cada vez más y más nervioso. No lo había encontrado en casi 2 kilómetros a la redonda y se sentía destrozado por su ausencia.

Volvió al bar donde ya todos los empleados y clientes se habían marchado a sus casas, pues eran ya más de las once de la noche.

Se dirigió al rincón donde, lo que le parecían años al estadounidense, había estado charlando animadamente con Arthur.

-"¿Qué he hecho mal?"-pensaba-"¿Por qué se había marchado sin apenas decir palabras?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que no saliesen esas lágrimas de tristeza al exterior . Pero de nada le sirvió, las pequeñas gotas de dolor surcaban sus mejillas rápidamente y su corazón no paraba de latir a velocidades de vértigo.

-"¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué te has ido de mi lado?"

Siguió llorando hasta que se fijo que, por un descuido, el inglés se había dejado una pequeña nota en la barra.

La recogió y se limpió las lágrimas para poder verla mejor.

Era una tarjeta de visita, donde figuraba el nombre y apellido de su amor platónico, Arthur Kikland. Debajo de su nombre estaba, también con letra bonita y elegante pero de mayor tamaño, el nombre de una librería: _British Gentleman's Bookshop_."Hasta el nombre me recuerda a él" pensó el americano. Le dio la vuelta para poder ver el reverso. En la esquina derecha había una dirección, que no estaba muy lejos de allí, y el número de un teléfono móvil. Alfred sonrió, si sus deducciones eran correctas ese era el teléfono de su ó su móvil y tecleó el número en menos de 3 segundos. Pero tuvieron que pasar diez minutos hasta que, finalmente decidió llamarle. Con corazón en mano, esperaba a que respondieran. Esperó hasta que se escucharon los pitidos de fin de la llamada. Llamó otra vez. Y otra.

Ya había llamado diez veces hasta que se le acabó el saldo del teléfono.

Por consiguiente, olvido el plan A y empezó con el plan B.

Por fin la había encontrado. Tuvo que preguntar varias veces a los lugareños y se había perdido en un par de ocasiones pero ahí estaba, la _British Gentleman's Bookshop, _la librería de Arthur.

En su apariencia no tenía nada en particular a otras librerías. Aun siendo de noche, se podían ver los escaparates implacables de polvo con los libros destacados alumbrados por una pequeña luz. También la puerta estaba limpia, incluso tenía una pequeña ventana por la parte de arriba.

Alfred sabía que, si no estaba allí, todas sus esperanzas de encontrarle fracasarían, y posiblemente nunca pudiera ver más al inglés.

Cogiendo todo el valor de Hero que tenía, abrió la puerta mientras se giraba poco a poco el picaporte y se escuchaba el sonido de la campanilla al entrar.

* * *

Siento que sea tan cortito ;A; pero es que apenas tengo tiempo de hacer nada y estoy llena de examenes. Pero tranquilos, me pondré a ello cuando pueda ^^

Además quería haceros una pequeeeeña preguntita.

¿Quereis un poquitín de Lemon? Es que la cosa se pone interesante y ya sabeis lo que eso significa e.e

Poned reviews pleease~~ ^^

P.D. Ya tengo acabado el cap 4. de Fructuoso accidente pero aún tengo que meterlo en el ordenador u.u así que lo tendré sobre esta semana o la que viene.


	5. Capítulo 5

Y aquí esta el capi 5~espero que sea de vuestro agrado ·w·

**Warning: Lemon **(aunque tampoco es para pasarse, que es el primero que hago x'D)

* * *

El estadounidense abrió la puerta, escuchando la campanilla de bienvenida, con su característico y relajante sonido. Al fondo, oculto por algunas estanterías, se avistaba una tenue luz, casi se dirigió hacia allí, equipado con su mini-linterna, la cual llevaba siempre encima al igual que un par de hamburguesas y un bate de béisbol, su equipo anti-zombis/extraterrestres/cosas que el _Hero _tenga que derrotar para salvar la valentía, aunque también con miedo en todo el cuerpo, andaba a tientas y a paso lento. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos para llegar, escuchó un leve sollozo, el cual hizo que se adentrase con más la esquina más alejaba se veía al inglés tapado por una manta, casi irreconocible si no fuera porque uno de sus ojos esmeralda se veían a la luz del farol que tenía a su asustado, moviéndose de un lado a otro agarrando un osito de peluche.

-Vete -le ordenó al rubio, sin alzar su mirada.

El ojiazul se acercó a él, haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias. Poco a poco se dirigía a él.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa. -dijo, a apenas unos metros de él.- Así que dímelo si no quieres que tenga consecuencias graves.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -preguntó el inglés, cambiando de tema. El americano alzó sus pómulos, dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿No te acuerdas que el _Hero_ es omnipotente y omnisapiente? Solo fue cuestión de minutos encontrarte.

-N-No tenías porque venir, _bloody wanker._-Por supuesto que tenía que venir. -el americano, quitándole la manta y el peluche y lanzándolos al final del pasillo- Y quiero que me mires cuando te hablo. Estoy aquí para protegerte.-Aquí no hay nada de lo que me tengas que proteger, así que te agradecerías que marcharas.-Nunca me separaré de ti.-N-No digas tonterías, i-idiot.-Artie~ -articuló el rubio, sonrojado, sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirarle.- Tengo que decirte algo.-¿Q-Q-Qué quieres bl- -el inglés no pudo seguir, ya que el ojiazul le tapó la boca.-_I-I love you..._-¿Era solo eso? -articuló el ojiverde - Si solo era eso no te tenías que-Esto es diferente a lo que piensas. -volvió a taparle la boca- H-he estado pensándolo mucho y estoy convencido de que me he enamorado de tí.

Acto seguido quitó su mano para posar sus labios en la boca del inglés. El inglés no pudo hacer nada, solamente pudo sonrojarse y dejarse llevar por el beso.

-Desde que te vi supe que te quería. -proseguía el estadounidense- Al principio intentaba disimularlo, hacer como si sólo fueras un amigo, pero cuando te marchaste, dejándome solo, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era simple afecto. -le acarició una mejilla- Lo que siento por ti es amor, Artie. Es todo el amor que un hombre te puede dar. -se levantó, mientras se colocaba la cazadora- Bueno, ya lo he dicho, adiós Artie, espero volver a ver-

Arthur se dirigió a junto suya, abrazándole lo más fuerte que podía para que no se alejara. Alfred lo miraba sorprendido, pero aun así no oponía resistencia.

-Yo ta-también te amo, tonto. -articulaba mientras se aferraba más a las ropas del americano.- A-así que te prohíbo que te vayas sin mi permiso.

El nombrado se volteó, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado y lleno de lágrimas del ojiazul se acercó a él, reanudando el beso que habían tenido antes, pero esta vez haciéndolo más largo y lenguas se encontraron en esa pequeña cavidad, jugueteando las dos juntas en aquel espacio tan rato después tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, haciendo que sus dueños tomaran conciencia de lo que habían estadounidense se acercó para continuar el beso, pero el inglés lo alejó un poco, intentando detener su acción.

-¿H-hasta dónde vamos a llegar? -preguntó, todo rojo e intentando coger aire.-Pues yo tenía pensado hacerlo y-¿H-H-Hacer que?-Ya sabes, hacer el amor, introducirme dentro de ti mientras gritas mi nombre o algo por el estilo...-¿T-T-T-T-Te has vuelto loco? Estamos en una librería, a oscuras y apenas nos conocemos. ¿¡Te parece normal!?-No me importa donde, cuando o en que circunstancia sea, mientras podamos hacerlo juntos. Seguramente estoy loco pero si lo estoy , es loco por tí.-_I-Idiot..._

Siguieron con sus besos húmedos y apasionados hasta que el ojiazul, deseoso de más, bajaba lentamente por su cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas por donde pasaba. El ojiverde gemía, mientras su amante seguía su descenso, quitándole lentamente la camisa. Se detuvo en sus pezones, mordiendo uno con delicadeza y haciendo girar el otro con su dedo. El inglés, por su parte, le empezaba a quitar la chaqueta a duras penas, ya que los diferentes espasmos le hacían detenerse más de la llegó a la entrepierna del menor, ya dura, moviéndola de un lado a otro. El británico no pudo más y gritó su nombre con fuerza. Eso excitó al americano, quien siguió apretando con más fuerza que antes, haciendo aumentar los gritos y la lujuria del vez acabado, empezó a bajarle los pantalones, al igual que hizo consigo mismo, hasta que ambos solamente estaban tapados por unos bóxers. Se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras seguían dándose besos apasionados, como si quisiesen se cansaron de los incómodos bóxers, por lo que se los quitaron, para pasar a la acció mayor tiró al inglés ha una estantería, el cual apenas sufrió daños y respondió a este con un gran beso mientras acariciaban sus dos gemían y se excitaban, pero querían más, querían llegar al tiró nuevamente a Arthur, esta vez al suelo, dejándole debajo suya, con su mirada atravesándole el cuerpo. Le cogió bruscamente de las caderas, notando la erección del americano estaba a punto de introducirse en él, cuando los gemidos de su acompañante le hizo recobrar la consciencia del todo.

-¿Quieres que siga, Artie? -le susurré al oído, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.-¿T-Te crees que -su voz estaba ahogada por los gemidos y gritos de satisfacción que sufría- pasaría por, por todo esto s-sin que hayamos ll-llegado al clímax, _bloody g-g-git_...

El mayor lo atrajo a junto suya hasta que no hubo ninguna distancia entre ellos, conquistando su nuca con miles de besos.

-¿Estás preparado, _my honey_?-Sabes que sí, _bloody wanker_.

El ojiazul se decidió a introducirle su miembro por el estrecho hueco, haciendo vaivenes para no dañar a su amado.

-_M-more_... Alfred... - le reclamaba el inglés.

Empezó a aumentar la fuerza, haciendo gritar su nombre alto y sensual y pidiéndole más cuando, evidentemente, no podía más. "¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente lindo?" pensaba "Incluso sus insultos me excitan demasiado".Siguieron así lo que, para ambos, habían sido horas, hasta que el ojiverde no pudo más y pidió al estadounidense parar, no sin antes besarse profundamente infinidad de veces.

-Te quiero, Alfred -le susurró el inglés, ya exhausto, apoyando su cabeza al pecho del mayor.-Yo también te quiero, mi querido Artie. -consiguió articular, antes de que ambos cayeran en un gran, profundo y merecido descanso.

* * *

Y después de miles y miles de fic M (aunque solo fueron 5 xD) lo he acabado de escribir~

Este será el penúltimo capi y puede PUEDE que haya un epilogo final, así que aún queda muuuucho que escribir :D

Espero vuestros reviews pronto~~~


	6. Capítulo 6

Siento por tardar tanto ._. Bueno, algo es mejor que nada~

**Warning:** Contienen un montón de estupideces por culpa de su pobre salud mental por parte de la autora(?) xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur se despertó, aún un poco somnoliento.

Al principio no recordaba nada de la anterior noche pero, poco a poco, todos los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente.

-¿Te has divertido, my honey?

-Co...que...tu...yo... ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-¿Tu también querías, no? -dijo el americano con una sonrisa deslumbrante, la cual hizo ruborizar aún más al europeo.

-Bloody wanker... -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Tienes frío? -le tendió su chaqueta y la manta con la que el anglicano se había escondido el día anterior- Eso pasa por no ir lo bastante abrigado, Artie.

-S-shut up, idiot. - se acurrucó un poco- Es culpa tuya por ha-hacerlo aquí.

-Pero si eras tú el que insistía. -prosigió el estadounidense- Además, te dormiste justo después y no pudimos hacer nada más.

-N-No es culpa mía, bloody jerk. -sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse cada vez más- M-Me dejaste exhausto y sin poder moverme maldita sea. Seguro que tengo un montón de agujetas por quien-sabe-donde.

- Oh, my sweet, ¿cómo puedes ser tan molesto y mono a la vez? -dijo, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y el inglés seguía insultándole por lo bajo.- Well, tengo que irme, ya va a ser hora de abrir mi preciada cafetería y aún tengo todo hecho un desastre y... -el menor lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito con la cara toda roja como un tomate, el ojiazul suspiro, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- Bueeeeeno me quedaré con mi princesita inglesa.

-N-no soy tu pr-princesa... -replicó, mucho más colorado.

-Claro que no, eres mi querida princesita gruñona cejona inglesa. Es muuuy diferente...

-Bloddy jerk...

- ¿Y yo soy tu querido Hero, OK?

- Más bien eres el estadounidense obeso amante de las hamburguesas.

-Y de las princesas gruñonas inglesas.

-¿Quieres dejar eso de una puñetera vez?

-Oh, mi princesita se ha enfadado~ -la agarra por la cintura- Tranquila, no te dejaré ir nunca. El Hero siempre estará a tu lado para protegerte.

-Maldito gordo americano... -se separó de él, ergiéndose malhumoradamente- Por si no lo sabes soy un hombre hecho y derecho, -dijo, con autosuficiencia- por lo eres tú la rechoncha princesa que está en apuros y que un gran caballero inglés tiene que ayudar y salvar todos los problemas y penurias.

-¡Protesto! -exclamó el ojiaii

-Por el gran Capitán América, ¿NO TIENES INTERNET EN TU CASA?

-¿Para que querría yo Internet? Todo lo que atesoro está en estos libros -apuntó con ambas manos a las estanterías- Yo no necesito eso para na-

-¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba! -el estadounidense sacó un móvil de su chaqueta- Tengo que llamar a Kiku ahora mismo -tecleó rápidamente, de memoria- ¿Si, Kiku? Soy yo. Estoy con un chico que parece que padece el 9497-F... Si yo tampoco sé como puede vivir así... Estoy en la librería vieja, cerca de la pizzería Vargas. Te veo luego, chao~ -colocó otra vez el móvil en su sitio- Ya está todo listo Artie~

-¿Se puede saber a quién llamaste, motherfucker?

-A mi BFF, mi amigo del alma.~

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué le has llamado!?

-¡Para que te ayude en tu superaventura!

-Wha-?

El menor no pudo acabar de formular la pregunta, ya que de la nada apareció una especie de ninja al lado de Alfred, quien apenas se asombró de ello:

-Hello, Kiku~ -saludó, con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, Alfred-san. -respondió el asiático, entrecortadamente- ¿Pu-puedo hacerle una pregunta, por favor?

-Of course, Kiku.

-¿P-podría d-decirme por que está de-desnudo, si no es mucha molestia?

-¿Desnudo? -el americano dirigió su mirada abajo para ver que, efectivamente estaba sin ningún tipo de ropa que le cubriera- Entonces si yo estoy desnudo, tu también lo estás, no Arti~e. -el inglés empezó a taparse con la manta y sonrojarse a modo de respuesta.

-¿Q-quiere decir que ustedes dos...?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, si. -su cara se torno seria e inmediatamente cogió por un brazo, apretándolo para sí- Voy a casarme con el y nadie me lo quitará nunca.

El pelinegro, al escuchar esas sinceras palabras, no pudo más que emocionarse, sacando su cámara para hacer "fotos útiles en el futuro"; el inglés empezó a insultar y a enfurruñarse con el rubio.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has dicho eso?! -gritaba mientras se sonrojaba- ¿Nos conocemos desde hace un par de semana, y ya quieres ca-casarte conmigo? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, bloody wanker!? N-no es que no te quiera solo es que, solo es que...

El mayor lo abrazó, mientras le decía al oído.

-Tranquilo, Artie. Haremos las cosas como tu quieras; solo quiero, solo quiero que no estés con nadie más que conmigo. No me importa la opinión de los otros, con tal de que tú estes feliz a mi lado...

Sus ojos brillaban de énfasis, pero su cara se veía seria y dominante, como si quisiera que su receptor estuviera seguro de que sus palabras eran puras y verdaderas.

-S-serás ñoño -masculló el ojiverde- Por si no te ha quedado claro, estaré a tu lado siempre, s-i-e-m-p-r-e. -empezó a acariciar su mejilla- Nunca podré amar a nadie que no sea a tí, mi obesito americano -el estadounidense contrajo un poco sus cejas, pero no le paró- Desde que te conocí, solamente fluye una cosa en mi cabeza, y eres tú. -se tapó la boca, apresurado a no decir más, hasta que, unos segundos después, volvió a destaparla- I´m sorry, ahora soy yo el que estoy dicien-

Interrumpiendo sus palabras, el ojiazul aproximó sus labios a Arthur, besándole larga e intensamente. Al acabar, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras las últimas palabras de Alfred seguían en el aire, dulces y melancólicas.

- No me importa nada más que nuestro amor y, por encima de todo, lo que haría yo por ti.

...

Kiku se dirigió a una cabina no muy lejana allí. Tenía el móvil, pero la llamada que tenía que ser lo más secreta posible, nadie podía enterarse de ella.

-¿Nihao? -dijo una voz, al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Yao? Soy yo, tengo lo que me pediste aquí.

-¿Y, que, era cierto? ¿Es verdad que-

-Si, por ahora tus contactos parecen fiables. Al parecer, Alfred se ha encaprichado con ese británico que me dijiste. -el japonés recordó como, hacía escasos minutos, estaba allí con ellos con una sensación de soledad, mientras ellos seguían a lo suyo, haciendo caso omiso- Tengo lo que querías, pero te va a costar mucho...

-¿Así que lo conseguiste? ¿Tienes las fotos?

El asiático se preguntó como podía ser tan idiota. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que le había contestado hacía apenas unos instantes?

-Si, Yao. Tengo las fotos: besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose. -sacó un pequeño disco de su cartera- Y también tengo el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad.

-Excelente.

-Lo único que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no has venido conmigo? Tu deberías ser tú quien tendría que preocuparse de el, no yo.

-Como su primo tengo que quedarme al margen de todo esto. Además, tenía que hacer unas pequeñas cosas...

- ¿Mirar los doujinshis que te mande?

-...

-Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, me marcho que esta vez tengo que ir al pizzería Vargas. La señorita Elizabeth me a pedido que vigilara muy de cerca a su hermanastro Feli por, ejem, asuntos confidenciales.

- Yo seguiré con lo mío, adios Kiku.

- Sayonara -dijo el japones colgando el teléfono y dirigiéndose al restaurante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues esta aquí el capi~ no se muy bien por que he metido a Kiku y Yao pero yo quiero esas fotos *0*

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero vuestros reviews~~


End file.
